poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The DigiDestined and their Digimon
[[Taichi Tai Kamiya|]][[Taichi Tai Kamiya|Tai]], Sora, [[Yamato Matt Ishida|Matt]], Izzy, Joe, Mimi, [[Takeru TK Takaishi|T.K.]], and Kari are little kids who discovered another known as the DigiWorld and met Digimon (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon) and have been chosen to become The Digidestined heroes of the Digital world and their home world. Diferences of Digidestined and Tamer DigiDestined are children selected by benevolent beings to protect the Digital World and sometimes Earth from evil forces. Meanwhile, Tamers can be created any number of ways. Some Tamers are chosen by DigiGnomes due to a strong wish, as do the Tamers in Digimon Tamers, while others simply connect with a Digimon and form a strong bond, as with Marcus Damon in Digimon Data Squad. Still others defeat Digimon and befriend them that way, as the Guard Tamers in Digimon World 2 or the Tamers in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, or simply raise them as a game, as in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 and Digimon Next. List of Digidestineds/Tamers and their Partner Digimon (including his digivolutions) C'mon Digimon *Kentarou Kamon and Bun, a Damemon **'Rookie': Damemon (1997) *Makoto Abe and Hard Armor III, a Greymon **'Champion': Greymon *Shin'ichirou Jōsaki and Deathmon **'Base': Deathmon **'Changed': Death Airdramon **'Changed': Death Devimon **'Changed': Death Tyranomon **'Changed': Death MetalGreymon **'Changed': Death Meramon Adventure V-Tamer 01 *Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru, a Veedramon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (1997) **'Champion': Veedramon **'Ultimate': AeroVeedramon **'Mega': UlforceVeedramon **'Ultra': UlforceVeedramon Future Mode *Neo Saiba, MetalGreymon, Devimon, Ogremon, Kuwagamon, Kokatorimon, Cherrymon and Arcadiamon **MetalGreymon ***'Rookie': Agumon (1997) ***'Champion': Greymon (1997) ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) **Devimon ***'Champion': Devimon ***'DNA Ultimate': SkullSatamon **Ogremon ***'Champion': Ogremon ***'DNA Ultimate': SkullSatamon **Kuwagamon ***'Champion': Kuwagamon ***'DNA Ultimate': Megadramon ***'DNA Mega': Ghoulmon **Kokatorimon ***'Champion': Kokatorimon ***'DNA Ultimate': Megadramon ***'DNA Mega': Ghoulmon **Cherrymon ***'Ultimate': Cherrymon ***'DNA Mega': Ghoulmon **Arcadimon ***'Fresh': Arcadimon (Fresh) ***'In-Training': Arcadimon (In-Training) ***'Rookie': Arcadimon (Rookie) ***'Champion': Arcadimon (Champion) ***'Ultimate': Arcadimon (Ultimate) ***'Mega': Arcadimon (Mega) ***'Ultra': Arcadimon (Ultra) *Sigma and Piedmon **'Rookie': Impmon **'Mega': Piedmon *Mari Goutokuji and Rosemon **'Rookie': Palmon **'Mega': Rosemon *Hideto Fujimoto and Omnimon **'Rookie + Rookie': Agumon and Gabumon **'Mega + Mega': Warg, a WarGreymon, and Melga, a MetalGarurumon **'DNA Mega': Omnimon *Rei Saiba, Pal and Pul, an PetitMamon **Pal, a female PetitMamon ***'Rookie': PetitMamon ***'Champion': BlackGatomon ***'Ultimate': LadyDevimon ***'Mega': Laylamon **Pul, a male PetitMamon ***'Rookie': PetitMamon ***'Champion': Devimon ***'Ultimate': NeoDevimon ***'Mega': Daemon Battle!! Digimon *Mǎ Zĭlóng, DarkTyrannomon and Leomon **DarkTyrannomon ***'Champion': DarkTyrannomon ***'Ultimate': MetalTyrannomon **Leomon ***'Champion': Leomon *Jīng Jīng and Gazimon **'Rookie': Gazimon *Chéng Zǎi, Pagumon and Seadramon **Pagumon ***'In-Training': Pagumon ***'Rookie': Gizamon ***'Ultimate': Datamon **Seadramon ***'Champion': Seadramon ***'Ultimate': Datamon World/2/DS *Mameo and Mamemon **'Rookie': Agumon/Gabumon **'Ultimate': Mamemon **'Mega': Machinedramon *Analogman and Machinedramon **'Mega': Machinedramon *Akira and DemiDevimon **'Rookie': DemiDevimon **'Mega': Daemon *Protagonist (World DS) and BlackAgumon **'In-Training': Pagumon **'Rookie': BlackAgumon **'Champion': DarkTyrannomon **'Champion': Antylamon *Kazuya, Tsunomon, Gabumon and Goburimon **Tsunomon ***'In-Training': Tsunomon **Gabumon ***'Rookie': Gabumon **Goburimon ***'Rookie': Goburimon Adventure/02/tri. *Tai Kamiya and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (1997) **'Champion': Greymon (1997) **'Armor (Courage)': KajiGreymon **'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) **'Ultimate': BlackMetalGreymon **'Ultimate': SkullGreymon **'Mega': WarGreymon **'Mega': BlackWarGreymon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Matt Ishida and Gabumon **'Fresh': Punimon **'In-Training': Tsunomon **'Rookie': Gabumon **'Champion': Garurumon **'Armor (Friendship)': HowlGarurumon **'Ultimate': WereGarurumon **'Mega': MetalGarurumon **'Mega': BlackMetalGarurumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Yokomon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Birdramon **'Armor (Love)': Wingmon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Hououmon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Izzy Izumi and Tentomon **'Fresh': Pabumon **'In-Training': Motimon **'Rookie': Tentomon **'Champion': Kabuterimon **'Armor (Knowledge)': ForceBeeKabuterimon **'Ultimate': MegaKabuterimon (Red) **'Mega': HerculesKabuterimon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Aegisdramon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon **'Fresh': Yuramon **'In-Training': Tanemon **'Rookie': Palmon **'Champion': Togemon **'Armor (Sincerity)': Konteimon **'Ultimate': Lilymon **'Mega': Rosemon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Joe Kido and Gomamon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'In-Training': Bukamon **'Rookie': Gomamon **'Champion': Ikkakumon **'Armor (Reliability)': Sealmon **'Ultimate': Zudomon **'Mega': Vikemon **'Mega': Plesiomon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Aegisdramon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Tokomon **'Rookie': Patamon **'Champion': Angemon **'Armor (Hope)': Pegasusmon **'Armor (Light)': Manbomon **'Armor (Courage)': Baromon **'Ultimate': MagnaAngemon **'Mega': Seraphimon **'Mega': ShadowSeraphimon **'Mega': Goldramon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Vikemon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Gatomon **'Armor (Light)': Nefertimon **'Armor (Knowledge)': Butterflymon **'Armor (Reliability)': Tylomon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Ophanimon **'Mega': Ophanimon Falldown Mode **'Mega': Magnadramon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Valkyrimon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ordinemon *Davis Motomiya and Veemon **'Fresh': Chibomon **'In-Training': DemiVeemon **'Rookie': Veemon **'Champion': ExVeemon **'Armor (Miracles)': Magnamon **'Armor (Courage)': Flamedramon **'Armor (Frienship)': Raidramon **'Armor (Hope)': Saggitarimon **'Ultimate': Paildramon **'Mega': Imperialdramon Dragon Mode **'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Figther Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon **'Fresh': Pururumon **'In-Training': Poromon **'Rookie': Hawkmon **'Champion': Aquilamon **'Armor (Destiny)': SilverPeacockmon **'Armor (Love)': Halsemon **'Armor (Sincerity)': Shurimon **'Armor (Friendship)': Rinkmon **'Ultimate': Silphymon **'Mega': Valkyrimon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Valkyrimon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Cody Hida and Armadillomon **'Fresh': Tsubumon **'In-Training': Upamon **'Rookie': Armadillomon **'Champion': Ankylomon **'Armor (Destiny)': BronzeElephantmon **'Armor (Knowledge)': Digmon **'Armor (Reliability)': Submarimon **'Armor (Love)': Pteramon **'Ultimate': Shakkoumon **'Mega': Vikemon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Vikemon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Ken Ichiouji and Wormmon **'Fresh': Leafmon **'In-Training': Minomon **'Rookie': Wormmon **'Champion': Stingmon **'Armor (Kindness)': Bucchiemon **'Armor (Courage)': Shadramon **'Armor (Light)': Quetzalmon **'Ultimate': JewelBeemon **'Mega': GranKuwagamon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Figther Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon **'Fresh': MeiBotamon **'In-Training': Meimon **'Rookie': Meikmon **'Champion': Meicoomon **'Champion': Meicoomon Saltation Mode **'Ultimate': Meicrackmon **'Ultimate': Meicrackmon Vicious Mode **'Mega': Rasielmon **'Mega': Raguelmon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ordinemon *Daigo Nishijima and Bearmon **'Fresh': Punimon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Bearmon **'Champion': Gryzmon **'Ultimate': LoaderLiomon **'Mega': Baihumon *Maki Himekawa and Tapirmon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Tokomon **'Rookie': Tapirmon **'Champion': Flarerizamon **'Ultimate': Megadramon **'Mega': Huanglongmon *Willis, Terriermon and Kokomon **Terriermon ***'Fresh': Zerimon ***'In-Training': Gummymon ***'Rookie': Terriermon ***'Champion': Gargomon ***'Armor (Destiny)': Rapidmon (Gold) ***'Ultimate': Rapidmon ***'Mega': MegaGargomon **Kokomon ***'Fresh': Conomon ***'In-Training': Kokomon ***'Rookie': Lopmon ***'Champion': Wendigomon ***'Champion': Turuiemon ***'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vice) ***'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) ***'Mega': Cherubimon (Vice) ***'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) *Michael and Betamon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'In-Training': Bukamon **'Rookie': Betamon **'Champion': Seadramon **'Ultimate': MegaSeadramon **'Mega': MetalSeadramon *Lou and Tortomon **'Champion': Tortomon **'Mega': UltimateBachimon *Maria and Centarumon **'Champion': Centarumon **'Mega': AncientTroiamon *Phil and Flarerizamon **'Champion': Flarerizamon **'Mega': AncientGreymon *Steve and Frigimon **'Champion': Frigimon **'Mega': WaruMonzaemon *Tatum and Airdramon **'Champion': Airdramon **'Mega': Machinedramon *Poi Brothers and Syakomon **'Rookie': Syakomon **'Champion': Octomon **'Mega': Pukumon *Yue Hong and Apemon **'Champion': Apemon **'Mega': Gokuwmon *Dien and Gorillamon **'Champion': Gorillamon **'Mega': Beelzemon *Mina and Meramon **'Champion': Meramon **'Mega': Boltmon *Derek and Crabmon **'Rookie': Crabmon **'Champion': Coelamon **'Mega': MetalPiranimon *Catherine Deneuve and Floramon **'Rookie': Floramon **'Champion': Kiwimon **'Mega': Gryphomon **'Mega': Lotosmon *Rosa and Gotsumon **'Rookie': Gotsumon **'Champion': Monochromon **'Mega': Spinomon *Anna and Unimon **'Rookie': Unimon **'Mega': GoldIndaramon *Sonya and Snimon **'Champion': Snimon **'Mega': GranDracmon *Yuri and Kuwagamon **'Champion': Kuwagamon **'Mega': GrandisKuwagamon *Noriko Kawada and Punimon **'Fresh': Punimon **'In-Training': Tsunomon **'Rookie': Bearmon **'Champion': Grizzlymon **'Ultimate': GrapLeomon **'Mega': Marsmon *Keiko Kurata and YukimiBotamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Darcmon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Ophanimon C *Hiroshi Shibata and Nyokimon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Pinamon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Saberdramon **'Ultimate': Yatagaramon **'Mega': Varodurumon *Takashi Yoshizawa and Poyomon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Tokomon **'Rookie': Armadillomon **'Champion': Tortomon **'Ultimate': Brachiomon **'Mega': Cannondramon *Yukio Oikawa and Datirimon **'Fresh': Datirimon *Jun Motomiya and Hyokomon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Chicchimon **'Rookie': Hyokomon **'Champion': Buraimon **'Ultimate': Butenmon **'Mega': Chronomon Holy Mode *Momoe Inoue and Penguinmon **'Fresh': Pururumon **'In-Training': Chicchimon **'Rookie': Penguinmon **'Champion': Dolphmon **'Ultimate': Whamon **'Mega': Surfymon *Chizuru Inoue and Muchomon **'Fresh': Pururumon **'In-Training': Chicchimon **'Rookie': Muchomon **'Champion': Akatorimon **'Ultimate': Sinduramon **'Mega': Ornismon *Shuu Kido and Swimmon **'Fresh': Datirimon **'In-Training': Chapmon **'Rookie': Swimon **'Champion': Dolphmon **'Ultimate': Whamon **'Mega': MetalPiranimon Tamers *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon **'Fresh': Jyarimon **'In-Training': Gigimon **'Rookie': Guilmon **'Champion': Growlmon **'Ultimate': WarGrowlmon **'Mega': Gallantmon ***'Mega': Gallantmon Crimson Mode **'Mega': Megidramon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon **'Fresh': Relemon **'In-Training': Viximon **'Rookie': Renamon **'Champion': Kyubimon **'Ultimate': Taomon **'Mega': Sakuyamon *Henry Wong and Terriermon **'Fresh': Zerimon **'In-Training': Gummymon **'Rookie': Terriermon **'Champion': Gargomon **'Ultimate': Rapidmon **'Mega': MegaGargomon *Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon **'Fresh': Ketomon **'In-Training': Hopmon **'Rookie': Monondramon **'Champion': Strikedramon **'Ultimate': Cyberdramon **'Mega': Justimon **'Mega': ZeedMilleniunmon *Jeri Kato and Leomon **'Fresh': Popomon **'In-Training': Frimon **'Rookie': Elecmon **'Champion': Leomon **'Ultimate': GrapLeomon **'Mega': SaberLeomon *Kazu Shioda and Guardromon **'Fresh': MetalKoromon **'In-Training': Kapurimon **'Rookie': Kokuwamon **'Champion': Guardromon **'Ultimate': Andromon **'Mega': HiAndromon *Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'In-Training': Bukamon **'Rookie': Penguinmon **'Champion': Dolphmon **'Ultimate': Whamon **'Mega': MarineAngemon **'Ultra': Neptunemon *Suzie Wong and Lopmon **'Fresh': Conomon **'In-Training': Kokomon **'Rookie': Lopmon **'Champion': Turuiemon **'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) **'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) **'Mega': Minervamon *Ai, Mako and Impmon **'Fresh': Kiimon **'In-Training': Yaamon **'Rookie': Impmon **'Champion': FlaWizardmon **'Ultimate': SkullSatamon **'Mega': Beelzemon (2001) ***'Mega': Beelzemon Blast Mode *Minami Uehara and Seasarmon **'Fresh': Paomon **'In-Training': Xiaomon **'Rookie': Labramon **'Champion': Seasarmon **'Ultimate': Kyuukimon **'Mega': Anubismon *Alice McCoy and Dobermon **'Fresh': Paomon **'In-Training': Xiaomon **'Rookie': Labramon **'Champion': Dobermon **'Ultimate': Cerberumon **'Mega': Anubismon Frontier *Takuya Kanbara and Agunimon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Wikmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Flamemon **'Hybrid (Human)': Agunimon **'Hybrid (Beast)': BurningGreymon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Aldamon **'Hybrid (Unified)': EmperorGreymon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientGreymon *Koji Minamoto and Lobomon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': ChorKimon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Strabimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Lobomon **'Hybrid (Beast)': KendoGarurumon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': BeoWolfmon **'Hybrid (Unified)': MagnaGarurumon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientGarurumon *Zoe Orimoto and Kazemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Erimon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Flitmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Kazemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Zerphymon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': JetSilphymon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientKazemon *J.P. Shibayama and Beetlemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Zipmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': KoRaimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Beetlemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': MetalKabuterimon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': RhinoKabueterimon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientKabuterimon *Tommy Himi and Kumamon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Flurrimon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Pengimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Kumamon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Korikakumon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Daipenmon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientMegatheriumon *Koichi Kimura and Loweemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Ocimon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Weiromon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Geopardmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Nachtmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Loweemon **'Hybrid (Human)': Duskmon **'Hybrid (Beast)': JagerLoweemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Velgemon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Rhinimon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Zhernebormon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientSphinxmon *Katsuharu and Mercurymon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Cutiomon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Reflectmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Mercurymon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Sakkakumon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Lord Testamon **'Hybrid/Mega': ShadowSeraphimon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientWisemon *Teppei and Grumblemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Snifmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Tapildmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Grumblemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Gigasmon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': PileTerramon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientVolcamon *Chiaki and Ranamon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Roemon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Lamnimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Ranamon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Calmaramon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Atlantemon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientMermaidmon *Teruo and Arbormon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Pullmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Tromon **'Hybrid (Human)': Arbormon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Petaldramon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Timberdramon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientTroiamon Chronicle *Kōta Doumoto and Dorumon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Dorimon **'Rookie': Dorumon **'Champion': Reptiledramon **'Champion': Dorugamon **'Ultimate': Grademon **'Mega': Alphamon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken Mode *Yūji Musha and Ryudamon **'Fresh': Fufumon **'In-Training': Kyokyomon **'Rookie': Ryudamon **'Champion': Ginryumon **'Ultimate': Hisyaryumon **'Mega': Ouryumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken Mode D-Cyber *Zhìguāng Lóng and Dorumon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Dorimon **'Rookie': Dorumon **'Ultimate': Grademon **'Ultimate': DexDoruGreymon **'Mega': Dorugoramon **'Mega': DexDorugoramon **'Mega': Alphamon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken *Shēngjiàn Fāng and Ryudamon **'Fresh': Fufumon **'In-Training': Kyokyomon **'Rookie': Ryudamon **'Champion': DexDorugamon **'Ultimate': Hisyarumon **'Mega': Samudramon **'Mega': Ouryumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken *Huī Luò and Agumon X **'Fresh': Botamon X **'In-Training': Koromon X **'Rookie': Agumon X **'Champion': Greymon X **'Champion': Omekamon **'Ultimate': MetalGreymon X **'Mega': WarGreymon X Next *Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (2006) **'Champion': Greymon **'Champion': GeoGreymon **'Ultimate': RizeGreymon **'Mega': VictoryGreymon *Yu Inui and Gaomon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Champion': BlackGaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': ZeedGarurumon *Ami Kitajima and Pichimon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'Mega': MarineAngemon *Sho Kahara and Peckmon **'Rookie': Falcomon (2006) **'Champion': Peckmon **'Ultimate': Crowmon **'Mega': Ravemon Data Squad *Marcus Daimon and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (2006) **'Champion': GeoGreymon **'Ultimate': RizeGreymon **'Mega': ShineGreymon **'Mega': Daemon **'Burst': Agumon Burst Mode **'Burst': ShineGreymon Burst Mode **'Burst': ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': MirageGaogamon **'Mega': Barbamon **'Burst': Gaomon Burst Mode **'Burst': MirageGaogamon Burst Mode **'Burst': MirageGaogamon Ruin Mode *Yoshino Fujidea and Lalamon **'Fresh': Datirimon **'In-Training': Budmon **'Rookie': Lalamon **'Champion': Sunflowmon **'Ultimate': Lilamon **'Mega': Rosemon **'Mega': Lucemon Chaos Mode **'Burst': Lalamon Burst Mode **'Burst': Rosemon Burst Mode *Keenan Cree and Falcomon **'Fresh': Puwamon **'In-Training': Pinamon **'Rookie': Falcomon (2006) **'Champion': Peckmon **'Ultimate': Crowmon **'Mega': Ravemon **'Mega': Beelzemon **'Burst': Falcomon Burst Mode **'Burst': Ravemon Burst Mode *Kristy Daimon and Biyomon **'Fresh': Puwamon **'In-Training': Pinamon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Aquilamon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Varodurumon **'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode **'Burst': Varodurumon Burst Mode *Richard Sampson and Kudamon **'Fresh': Pafumon **'In-Training': Kyaromon **'Rookie': Kudamon (2006) **'Champion': Reppamon **'Ultimate': Chirinmon **'Mega': Kentaurosmon **'Burst': Kentaurosmon Burst Mode *Miki Kurosaki and PawnChessmon (Black) **'Fresh': MetalKoromon **'In-Training': Kapurimon **'Rookie': PawnChessmon (Black) **'Champion': KnightChessmon (Black) **'Ultimate': RookChessmon **'Mega': QueenChessmon **'Burst': QueenChessmon Burst Mode *Megumi Shirakawa and PawnChessmon (White) **'Fresh': MetalKoromon **'In-Training': Kapurimon **'Rookie': PawnChessmon (White) **'Champion': KnightChessmon (White) **'Ultimate': BishopChessmon **'Mega': KingChessmon **'Burst': KingChessmon Burst Mode *Homer Yushima and Kamemon **'Fresh': Chikurimon **'In-Training': Chapmon **'Rookie': Kamemon **'Champion': Gwappamon **'Ultimate': Shawjamon **'Mega': JumboGamemon **'Burst': JumboGamemon Burst Mode *Spencer Daimon and BanchoLeomon **'Mega': BanchoLeomon **'Burst': BanchoLeomon Burst Mode *Akihiro Kurata and Gizumon **Gizumon ***'Rookie': Gizumon ***'Champion': Gizumon-AT ***'Ultimate': Gizumon-XT ***'Mega': Quartzmon **Akihiro Kurata ***'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode *Kouki Tsubasa and BioThunderbirdmon **'Armor': BioThunderbirdmon **'Mega': BioDarkdramon *Nanami and BioQuetzalmon **'Armor': BioQuetzalmon **'Mega': BioLotsumon *Ivan and BioStegomon **'Armor': BioStegomon **'Mega': BioSpinomon *Kosaburo Katsura and Biyomon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Yokomon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Birdramon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Hououmon **'Mega': Leviamon *Yuma Kagura and Renamon **Renamon ***'Fresh': Relemon ***'In-Training': Viximon ***'Rookie': Renamon ***'Champion': Kyuubimon ***'Ultimate': Taomon ***'Mega': Sakuyamon ***'Mega': Laylamon **Yuma Kagura ***'Mega': Laylamon World: Dawn and Lusk *Light Fang **Koh, Coronamon, Angemon, Gatomon and RizeGreymon ***Coronamon ****'Fresh': Mokumon ****'In-Training': Sunmon ****'Rookie': Coronamon ****'Champion': Firamon ****'Ultimate': Flaremon ****'Mega': Apollomon ***Angemon ****'Champion': Angemon ****'Ultimate': MagnaAngemon ****'Mega': Seraphimon ***Gatomon ****'Champion': Gatomon ****'Ultimate': Angewomon ****'Mega': Ophanimon ***RizeGreymon ****'Ultimate': RizeGreymon ****'Mega': ShineGreymon ****'Burst': ShineGreymon Burst Mode **Chief Glare and Ophanimon ***'Mega': Ophanimon ***'Fused Mega': Ophanimon C **Litton and Anubismon ***'Mega': Anubismon *Night Claw **Sayo, Lunamon, Lilamon, Phascomon and MachGaogamon ***Lunamon ****'Fresh': YukimiBotamon ****'In-Training': Moonmon ****'Rookie': Lunamon ****'Champion': Leskimon ****'Ultimate': Crescemon ****'Mega': Dianamon ***Lilamon ****'Champion': Sunflowmon ****'Ultimate': Lilamon ****'Mega': Lotosmon ***Phascomon ****'Rookie': Phascomon ***MachGaogamon ****'Ultimate': MachGaogamon ****'Mega': MirageGaogamon ****'Burst': MirageGaogamon Burst Mode **Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon ***'Mega': ChaosGallantmon ***'Fused Mega': ChaosGallantmon C **Raigo and Zanbamon ***'Mega': Zanbamon Story: Lost Evolution *Shuu/Kizuna, Agumon, Gabumon, Dorumon and Falcomon **Agumon ***'Rookie': Agumon ***'Mega': WarGreymon **Gabumon ***'Rookie': Gabumon ***'Mega': MetalGarurumon **Dorumon ***'Rookie': Dorumon ***'Mega': Alphamon **Falcomon ***'Rookie': Falcomon (2006) ***'Mega': Ravemon *Takuto, MasterTyrannomon, Dinobeemon and WarGrowlmon **MasterTyrannomon ***'Ultimate': MasterTyrannomon ***'Mega': Samudramon **Dinobeemon ***'Ultimate': Dinobeemon ***'Mega': TigerVespamon **WarGrowlmon ***'Ultimate': WarGrowlmon ***'Mega': Gallantmon *Asuka, GrapLeomon and Mermaimon **GrapLeomon ***'Ultimate': GrapLeomon ***'Mega': SaberLeomon **Mermaimon ***'Ultimate': Mermaimon ***'Mega': AncientMermaimon *Kernal, Apocalymon, Examon and Minomon **Apocalymon ***'Mega': Apocalymon **Examon ***'Mega': Examon **Minomon ***'In-Training': Minomon *Uno, Numemon, Botamon and Kentaurosmon **Numemon ***'Champion': Numemon **Botamon ***'Fresh': Botamon **Kentaurosmon ***'Mega': Kentaurosmon *Dos, BomberNanimon and AncientVolcanomon **BomberNanimon ***'Champion': BomberNanimon **AncientVolcanomon ***'Mega': AncientVolcanomon *Tres, Devidramon, Laylamon and Chaosmon **Devidramon ***'Champion': Devidramon **Laylamon ***'Mega': Laylamon **Chaosmon ***'Mega': Chaosmon Fusion/Hunters *Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon **'Base': Shoutmon **'Super Digivolved': OmniShoutmon ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon DX ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Christopher Aonuma, Greymon and MailBirdramon **Greymon (2010) ***'Base': Greymon (2010) ***'DigiFuse': MetalGreymon (2010) ****'Super Digivolved': ZekeGreymon *****'DigiFuse': DeckerGreymon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon DX *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **MailBirdramon ***'Base': MailBirdramon ***'DigiFuse': MetalGreymon (2010) ****'Super Digivolved': ZekeGreymon *****'DigiFuse': DeckerGreymon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon DX *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and Mervamon **Sparrowmon ***'Base': Sparrowmon ****'Super Digivolved': RaptorSparrowmon *****'DigiFuse': JetMervamon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Mervamon ***'Base': Mervamon ****'DigiFuse': JetMervamon ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Nene Amano ***'DigiFuse': Shademon (Nene) ***'DigiFuse': Moon=Millenniummon (Nene) ***'DigiFuse': Luminamon (Nene) *Angie Hinomoto, Dorulumon and Cutemon **Dorulumon ***'Base': Dorulumon ****'Super Digivolved': YaegerDorulumon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Cutemon ***'Base': Cutemon ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Jeremy Tsuguri and Ballistamon **'Base': Ballistamon **'Base': DarkVolumon ***'Super Digivolved': AtlurBallistamon ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ewan Amano and Damemon **'Base': Damemon ***'Super Digivolved': Tuwarmon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Kotone Amano and Luminamon **'Base': Shademon ***'Super Digivolved': Luminamon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *General Arashi and Dondokomon **'Base': Dondokomon ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon **'Base': Gumdramon ***'Super Digivolved': Arresterdramon ***'Super Digivolved': Arresterdramon Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ryouma Mogami and Psychemon **'Base': Psychemon ***'Super Digivolved': Astamon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Airu Suzaki and Opossummon **'Base': Opossummon ***'Super Digivolved': ChoHakkaimon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ren Tobari and Dracmon **'Base': Dracmmon ***'Super Digivolved': Yasyamon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Hideaki Mashimo and Dobermon **'Base': Dobermon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Kiichi Funabashi and Locomon **'Base': Locomon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Mizuki and Submarimon **'Base': Submarimon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ken and ShinaUnimon **'Base': ShinaUnimon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Haruki and Witchmon **'Base': Witchmon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Noboru and Allomon **'Base': Allomon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon **Clockmon ***'Base': Clockmon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Old Clock Shop Man ***'Real form': Bagramon ***'DigiFuse': MegaDarknessBagramon ***'DigiFuse': MegaDarknessBagramon (Giant) ***'Human form': Old Clock Shop Man World: Re:Digitze/Decode *Taiga and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (1997) **'Champion': Greymon (1997) **'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) **'Mega': WarGreymon *Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu and Sashenka, a Gaomon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': MirageGaogamon **'Mega': Magnamon *Akiho Rindou and Digitorin, a Biyomon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Yokomon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Birdramon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Hououmon **'Mega': Examon *Yuuya Kuga and Black, a BlackWarGreymon X **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': BlackAgumon X **'Champion': BlackGreymon X **'Ultimate': BlackMetalGreymon X **'Mega': BlackWarGreymon X *Mirei Mikagura, Angewomon and LadyDevimon **Angewomon ***'Champion': Gatomon ***'Ultimate': Angewomon ***'Mega': Ophanimon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Mastemon **LadyDevimon ***'Champion': BlackGatomon ***'Ultimate': LadyDevimon ***'Mega': Laylamon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Mastemon *Rina Shinomiya and Veevee, a Veemon **'Fresh': Chibomon **'In-Training': DemiVeemon **'Rookie': Veemon **'Champion': Veedramon **'Ultimate': AreoVeedramon **'Mega': UlforceVeedramon *Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort and Catherine, a Numemon **'Champion': Numemon **'Champion': Sukamon **'Ultimate': Monzaemon **'Mega': Laylamon *Sebastian and Angemon **'Champion': Angwon **'Ultimate': MagnaAngemon **'Mega': Seraphimon *Yakov Borisovich Petorofu, MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon **MetalGreymon ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) ***'Mega': WarGreymon **RizeGreymon ***'Ultimate': RizeGreymon ***'Mega': ShineGreymon Story: Cyber Sleuth/Hacker Memory *Aiba, Hagurumon, Palmon and Terriermon **Hagurumon ***'Fresh': MetalKoromon ***'In-Training': Kapurimon ***'Rookie': Hagurumon ***'Champion': Guardromon ***'Ultimate': Andromon ***'Mega': HiAndromon **Palmon ***'Fresh': Yuramon ***'In-Training': Tanemon ***'Rookie': Palmon ***'Champion': Togemon ***'Ultimate': Lilymon ***'Mega': Rosemon **Terriermon ***'Fresh': Zerimon ***'In-Training': Gummymon ***'Rookie': Terriermon ***'Champion': Gargomon ***'Ultimate': Rapidmon ***'Mega': MegaGargomon *Nokia Shiramine, Agumon and Gabumon **Agumon ***'Fresh': Botamon ***'In-Training': Koromon ***'Rookie': Agumon (1997) ***'Champion': Greymon (1997) ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) ***'Mega': WarGreymon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon **Gabumon ***'Fresh': Punimon ***'In-Training': Tsunomon ***'Rookie': Gabumon ***'Champion': Garurumon ***'Ultimate': WereGarurumon ***'Mega': MetalGarurumon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon *Arata Sanada, Keramon, Kuwagamon and Reppamon **Keramon ***'Fresh': Kuramon ***'In-Training': Tsumemon ***'Rookie': Keramon ***'Champion': Kurisarimon ***'Ultimate': Infermon ***'Mega': Diaboromon **Kuwagamon ***'Champion': Kuwagamon ***'Ultimate': Okuwamon ***'Mega': GranKuwagamon **Reppamon ***'Champion': Reppamon ***'Ultimate': Chirinmon ***'Mega': Kentaurosmon *Yuugo Kamishiro and Pabumon **'Fresh': Pabumon **'In-Training': Motimon *Yuuko Kamishiro, Gaiomon, Machinedramon, Lilamon and BlackWereGarurumon **Gaiomon ***'Fresh': Botamon ***'In-Training': Koromon ***'Rookie': Agumon (2006) ***'Champion': GeoGreymon ***'Ultimate': RizeGreymon ***'Mega': Gaiomon **Machinedramon ***'Mega': Machinedramon **Lilamon ***'Ultimate': Lilamon ***'Mega': Rosemon **BlackWereGarurumon ***'Ultimate': BlackWereGarurumon ***'Mega': BlackMetalGarurumon *Yu Nogi, Gekomon, Gazimon and Wizardmon **Gekomon ***'Champion': Gekomon ***'Ultimate': Whamon ***'Mega': MarineAngemon **Gazimon ***'Rookie': Gazimon ***'Champion': BlackGarurumon ***'Ultimate': Pandamon ***'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode **Wizardmon **'Champion': Wizardmon **'Ultimate': Phantomon **'Mega': Beelzemon (2010) *Gorou Matayoshi, Birdramon, Starmon and Tankmon **Birdramon ***'Champion': Birdramon ***'Ultimate': Garudamon ***'Mega': Ornismon **Starmon ***'Champion': Starmon ***'Ultimate': SuperStarmon ***'Mega': Gankoomon **Tankmon ***'Champion': Tankmon ***'Ultimate': Knightmon ***'Mega': LordKnightmon *Makiko Date, Lopmon, Lunamon and Terriermon **Lopmon ***'Fresh': Conomon ***'In-Training': Kokomon ***'Rookie': Lopmon ***'Champion': Turuiemon ***'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) ***'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) **Lunamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Moonmon **'Rookie': Lunamon **'Champion': Leskimon **'Ultimate': Crescemon **'Mega': Dianamon *Terriermon **'Fresh': Zerimon **'In-Training': Gummymon **'Rookie': Terriermon **'Champion': Gargomon **'Ultimate': Rapidmon **'Mega': MegaGargomon *Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio, TigerVespamon, Hououmon and Sakuyamon **TigerVespamon ***'Mega': TigerVespamon **Hououmon ***'Mega': Hououmon **Sakuyamon ***'Mega': Sakuyamon *Jimmy KEN, Devimon, 2 Meramon and BlueMeramon **Devimon ***'Champion': Devimon ***'Ultimate': BlueMeramon ***'Mega': Boltmon **2 Meramon ***'Champion': Meramon ***'Ultimate': SkullMeramon ***'Mega': Boltmon **BlueMeramon ***'Ultimate': BlueMeramon ***'Mega': Boltmon *K, SkullSatamon, Airdramon, Dorugamon, Raremon and Kurisarimon **SkullSatamon ***'Ultimate': SkullSatamon **Airdramon ***'Champion': Airdramon **Dorugamon ***'Champion': Dorugamon **Raremon ***'Champion': Raremon **Kurisarimon ***'Champion': Kurisarimon *Keisuke Amasawa, Betamon, Tentomon and Gotsumon **Betamon ***'Fresh': Pichimon ***'In-Training': Bukamon ***'Rookie': Betamon ***'Champion': Seadramon ***'Ultimate': MegaSeadramon ***'Mega': MetalSeadramon **Tentomon ***'Fresh': Pabumon ***'In-Training': Motimon ***'Rookie': Tentomon ***'Champion': Kabuterimon ***'Ultimate': MegaKabuterimon ***'Mega': HerculesKabuterimon ***'Mega': TyrantKabuterimon **Gotsumon ***'Fresh': Zurumon ***'In-Training': Pagumon ***'Rookie': Gotsumon ***'Champion': Golemon ***'Ultimate': Volcamon ***'Mega': PileVolcamon *Erika Mishima and Wormmon **'Fresh': Leafmon **'In-Training': Minomon **'Rookie': Wormmon **'Champion': Hudiemon **'Ultimate': JewelBeemon **'Mega': GrandisKuwagamon *Ryuji Mishima, Cyberdramon, Dorumon, Coredramon (Green) and Arcadiamon **Cyberdramon ***'Fresh': Ketomon ***'In-Training': Hopmon ***'Rookie': Monondramon ***'Champion': Strikedramon ***'Ultimate': Cyberdramon ***'Mega': Justimon **Dorumon ***'Fresh': Dodomon ***'In-Training': Dorimon ***'Rookie': Dorumon ***'Champion': Dorugamon ***'Ultimate': DoruGreymon ***'Mega': Alphamon **Coredramon (Green) ***'Fresh': Petitmon ***'In-Training': Babydmon ***'Rookie': Dracomon ***'Champion': Coredramon (Green) ***'Ultimate': Groundramon ***'Mega': Breakdramon **Arcadiamon ***'Fresh': Arcadimon (Fresh) ***'In-Training': Arcadiamon (In-Training) ***'Rookie': Arcadiamon (Rookie) ***'Champion': Arcadiamon (Champion) ***'Ultimate': Arcadiamon (Ultimate) ***'Mega': Arcadiamon (Mega) *Chitose Imai, Ankylomon, Angemon, Syakomon and Unimon **Ankylomon ***'Rookie': Armadillomon ***'Champion': Ankylomon ***'DNA Ultimate': Shakkoumon ***'DNA Mega': ClavisAngemon **Angemon ***'Rookie': Patamon ***'Champion': Angemon ***'DNA Ultimate': Shakkoumon ***'DNA Mega': ClavisAngemon *Lily Douguchi and Kyubimon **'Rookie': Renamon **'Champion': Kyubimon **'Ultimate': Taomon **'Mega': Renamon *Yasu and Gaomon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': MirageGaogamon World: Next Order *Takuto, Agumon and Gabumon **Agumon ***'Fresh': Botamon ***'In-Training': Koromon ***'Rookie': Agumon (1997) ***'Champion': Greymon (1997) ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) ***'Mega': WarGreymon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon **Gabumon ***'Fresh': Punimon ***'In-Training': Tsunomon ***'Rookie': Gabumon ***'Champion': Garurumon ***'Ultimate': WereGarurumon ***'Mega': MetalGarurumon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon *Shiki, Biyomon and Palmon **Biyomon ***'Fresh': Nyokimon ***'In-Training': Yokomon ***'Rookie': Biyomon ***'Champion': Birdramon ***'Ultimate': Garudamon ***'Mega': Hououmon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode **Palmon ***'Fresh': Yuramon ***'In-Training': Tanemon ***'Rookie': Palmon ***'Champion': Togemon ***'Ultimate': Lilymon ***'Mega': Rosemon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode *Kouta Hirose and Yukimura, a Guilmon **'Fresh': Jyarimon **'In-Training': Gigimon **'Rookie': Guilmon **'Champion': Growlmon **'Ultimate': WarGrowlmon **'Ultimate': SkullGreymon **'Mega': Gallantmon *Himari Oofuchi and Rikka, a Salamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Gatomon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Magnadramon *Shoma Tsuzuki, Luche, Samudramon, Kuzuhamon and Enforcer/Noir, an Omnimon Zwart D/Omnimon Alter-B **Luche ***Luche **Samudramon ***'Mega': Samudramon **Kuzuhamon ***'Mega': Kuzuhamon **Enforcer/Noir ***'Ultra': Omnimon Zwart D ****'Ultra': Omnimon Alter-B Appli Monsters *Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon **'Standard': Gatchmon **'Super': DoGatchmon **'Ultimate': Globemon **'God': Gaiamon *Eri Karan and Dokamon **'Standard': Dokamon **'Super': Dosukomon **'Ultimate': Oujamon **'God': Poseidomon *Asutora Asuka and Musimon **'Standard': Musimon **'Super': Mediamon **'Ultimate': Entermon **'God': Ouranosmon *Rei Katsura and Hackmon **'Standard': Hackmon **'Super': Raidramon **'Ultimate': Revivemon **'God': Hadesmon *Yujin Ozora and Offmon **'Standard': Offmon **'Super': Logomon **'Ultimate': Shutmon **'God': Rebootmon *Hajime Katsura and Onmon **'Standard': Onmon **'Super': Logimon **'Ultimate': Bootmon **'God': Rebootmon *Kazuki/Itsuki and Onmon **'Standard': Onmon **'Super': Logimon **'Ultimate': Bootmon **'God': Rebootmon *Naoto and Offmon **'Standard': Offmon **'Super': Logomon **'Ultimate': Shutmon **'God': Rebootmon *Mio and Tutomon **'Standard': Tutomon *Makoto and Yadomon **'Standard': Yadomon **'Super': Tripmon *Wakaba and Gashamon **'Standard': Gashamon **'Super': Tarotmon *Yukari and Aidmon **'Standard': Aidmon *Ryouji and Kosomon **'Standard': Kosomon **'Super': Gossipmon *Kayo and Copipemon **'Standard': Copipemon **'Super': Mienumon *Kagefumi and Craftmon **'Super': Craftmon *Ouji and Oujamon **'Ultimate': Oujamon ReArise *Protagonist (ReArise) and Herissmon **'Fresh': Pusumon **'In-Training': Pusurimon **'Rookie': Herissmon **'Champion': Filmon **'Ultimate': Stiffilmon **'Mega': Rasenmon **'Mega': Rasenmon Fury Mode *Takumi Hiiragi and Dorumon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Dorimon **'Rookie': Dorumon **'Champion': Dorugamon **'Ultimate': DoruGreymon **'Mega': Alphamon *Michi Shinjo and Salamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Gatomon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Magnadramon *Keito Tamada and Elecmon **'Fresh': Popomon **'In-Training': Frimon **'Rookie': Elecmon **'Champion': Leomon **'Ultimate': GrapLeomon **'Mega': SaberLeomon *Mayu Kohinata and Kudamon **'Fresh': Pafumon **'In-Training': Kyaromon **'Rookie': Kudamon (2006) **'Champion': Reppamon **'Ultimate': Chirinmon **'Mega': Kentaurosmon *Chihiro Tsukimori and Lopmon **'Fresh': Conomon **'In-Training': Kokomon **'Rookie': Lopmon **'Champion': Tururiemon **'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) **'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) *Nozomi Tamada and Pumpkimon **'Fresh': Mokumon **'In-Training': DemiMeramon **'Rookie': Candmon **'Champion': Bakemon **'Ultimate': Pumpkimon **'Mega': NoblePumpkinmon Trivia *They stayed with Pooh and his friends in Skull in the Hundred Acre Wood after they lost their parents in the 9/11 incident until they reunited with them. *Fortunately, it turns out that their parents survived the said incident in Pooh and Dave Felis' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. *The DigiDestined will be all in Daniel's movies, David's movies and PrinceJosh's movies. *They guest starred in Winnie the Pooh visits Little Golden Book Land *They will join Pooh and friends again in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted, Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-chanted Forest, the Winnie the Pooh/Sly Cooper saga, Pooh's Adventures of The Lone Ranger, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon, Winnie the Pooh and the Return of Jafar, ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' and Pooh's Adventures of Mickey and the Magical Map. *The DigiDestined became members of the Shell Lodge Squad. * The DigiDestined and their Digimon will meet Tino Tonitini and his team in Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons. * They will join Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of the Muppet Movie and Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Ash's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. * The DigiDestined (Adventure/02, Tamers and Frontier) will return in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie. Gallery The DigiDestined Season 1.png|The DigiDestined (Adventure) The DigiDesinted Season 2.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Adventure 02) eltern.jpg|The DigiDestined (Adventure Adults) The DigiDestined Season 3.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Tamers) The DigiDestined Season 4.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Frontier) The DigiDestined Season 5.jpg|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Data Squad) The DigiDestined Season 6.jpg|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Fusion) Digimon Adventure group shot xlarge.gif|''The Digidestined (version 2)'' Digimon Adventure group shot xlarge.jpeg|''The Digidestined Title'' digimon_adventure_tri___adventure_01_crew_by_cruled-daisx6r.png|The DigiDestined and Their Digimon (Adventure Tri.) Digimon Tamers (2).png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Tamers) Digimon Frontier.png|The DigiDestined (Frontier) Adventure s next generation by demonoflight d2t1unn (1).png|The Digidestined (Adventure childrens) Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:DigiDestined Category:Childhood Friends Category:Life Savers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Warriors Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroines Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The ToonTown Rebel Resistance Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Universal Protection